Ninetail's Curse
by YueMelody
Summary: Kate Oryan had just graduated from the Ranger school in the Almia reigon. Not ready to get a job as a pokemon ranger she thought that she'd get a summer job at a traveling circus that was in town. There she met the pokemon trainer that trained little dog pokemon. There was one that she was particularly interested in. Ninetails. Ren - Keith Kelsey - Kate Mr. Kadam - Prof.Hastings


Chapter 1: Cardboard Cookies:

I lounged back in my chair at the kitchen table. My foster mother, Wendy, sitting across from me doing the bills. I sighed and looked over at her. I plugged in my ear phones to my computer and turned on the music letting one ear bud sit in my ear while the other hung down. I sat typing up a resume on my computer and heard the front door open seeing my foster father, Sven. My foster siblings Rhythmi and Isaac came running down the stairs to greet their father home from work. I put my elbow down on the table and rested my chin in the palm of my hand looking over at them and observed them. Sven and Wendy reminded my of my parents before they had died my first year at the ranger school. I snapped out of the trance that I had put myself in from watching them and rubbed my eye resuming to type on my computer. Sven came over and hugged me rubbing my head like he did two the smaller children. He smiled at me and placed his work back down; walked over to Wendy and pecked her on the lips.

I rolled my eyes from the sight and went back to my computer.

_Work places... None_  
_Graduated from the ranger school in the Almia region_  
_I speak some french..._  
_I have a history in drawing and writing._

That was typically what my resume consisted of. I really had no life if you thought about it. I mean I never really spoke to anyone at school I just focused on grades and that was all. I used to ride at a Ponyta farm back when I lived with my parents. It was something that the three of us had done together. After they died I quit not wanting to be reminded of the memories riding used to bring me. I played softball for a while my second year of ranger school but I don't see why they would want that on a job application.

"Kate?... Kate?" I heard Sven call out. I took the single ear plug out of my ear and looked over up at him raising my eye brows wondering what he wanted, "What're you doing there?" He asked me.

I shrugged and looked back at my computer continuing to type, "Making a resume..." I murmured letting out a sigh as I read over my practically empty resume pretending that it actually had content worth looking over. I sat up on my seat criss-crossing my legs on the seat and pretending to type.

"What kinda job are ya' hopin' to get?" He asked yet another question. He was a good foster father but I was just not in the mood to be bothered.

I shrugged, "Any job that will pay..." I muttered out and looked up at him for a moment, then down at Wendy who had a pittiful smile plastered on her face.

"Kate, I made some Chocolate Chip Cookies for you. I know how hard you've been working on that resume, so I thought that I would bake you something as a treat." She smiled and got up unwrapping the plastic wrap off of her, Gluten-free, Sugar-free, Daiy-free,Chocolate Chip Cookies.

The way Wendy made them was not even close to the kind that my mom used to make. The dough melted on your mouth and felt as if you were sinking your teeth in to a gooey cloud. Chills ran down my spine as I remembered the taste and feel of the cookies that my mom made.

Wendy smiled big as she handed me a cookie on a small paper plate waiting to see the expression on my face. I couldn't help but smile back. They were so good to me, the family I mean, I loved them like they were my real family. I took the cookie and fakley smiled up at her taking little bites out of the cookie.

"So..? How is it?" She waited in anticipation, "Do they taste like your mothers?" She asked wanting my approval of the cookies.

I shook my head with a smile, "No but they're good in their own way." I lied. They tasted like cardboard, "The taste of my mom's cookies are merely a memory now, but you're are great too." I said making her smile and clap her hands together once.

"Oh good!" She exclaimed putting the tray of cookies down on the table.

I smiled slightly and yawned closing my computer, "I think I'm going to go upstairs and sleep." I sighed, "I have an interview tomorrow..." I got up and held the computer close to my chest walking to the stairs. I looked over at the family of four that sat on the couches watching TV eating their cardboard cookies and drinking their soy milk. I laughed silently at them. If I had the choice to go back and choose a different foster family I wouldn't want to change my decision. They took care of me like I was their own child.

I looked down and smiled staring down at the rug beneath my feet then looked over at my family. "Goodnight everyone." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Kate!" The family said in sync with each other.

I smiled and nodded walking up the stairs, "Yeah... Definatly the right choice..." I muttered under my breath as I walked in to my room changing into a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. I brushed out my hair and put it in a braid. I then walked over to my light and turned it out climbing into bed and fell asleep. 

My cell phone alarm went off loud under the pillow that my head was resting on. I moaned in discomfort and sat up groggily picking up the phone and silencing the alarm. I got up from bed letting my legs hang over the edge. I yawned rubbing my eyes.

I had never been to an interview before, I wasn't sure at all what to wear. I too out an old white button down shirt of my moms and put it on and slid on a pair of black pants. I took the braid out of my hair and combed my wavy hair with my fingers. I grabbed my back and put it around my shoulders.

I was quiet to go down the stairs not wanting to wake everyone else. I went into the kitchen where I was greeted by a couple of pancakes and some orange juice poured into a glass with a note near the plate:

_"Kate, _

_Good luck with your interview I know you'll do great!_

_Love,_

_Wendy" _

I smiled, she must have made me breakfast before she left for work. I sat down at the table looking over my practically empty resume. I sighed as I took a few bites of the pancakes and washed it down with the orange juice that tasted freshly squeezed. When I had finished I placed my dishes in the sink quietly and made my way out the front door.

I hopped in the car and placed the key in ignition and pulling out of the drive way; down the road and to the interview.

I admit, I was nervous, but who wouldn't be? It was the first interview I had ever been to... The job I had applied to was for clean up and food supply at a circus that was in town for the next few weeks. When I arrived it was a small office building. I walked in and took my seat. There was barley anyone there, but I think I was the only one there applying for the circus help.I sighed trying to get comfortable in my chair. Just as I did a small grungy older woman walked in. She looked down at the piece of paper that shook in her hand as she adjusted her glasses.

"K-Kate Oryan?" she said as she looked over at me. I stood up and she nodded, "Follow me please." she said turning and walking down the hall way. I followed her as she brung me into a conference room where I was then greeted by another old lady who did not look pleased to see me.

"H-Hello. My name is Kate Oryan." I said holding out my hand to shake hers.

She looked angrily up at me and sat down with out shaking my hand. I took a deep breath and sat down at the other end of the desk.

She looked over the resume several times continuously looking back up at me, " I see you went to the Ranger school here. So you have experience with Pokemon?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I studied them and lived along with them while I was there." I added.

"Well I hope you know that you will be waking up every morning at 5 o'clock." I groaned quietly, "But you will be able to stay at the circus in your own tent so you don't have to make the commute."

I sunk back down in my chair and sighed, " I just hope there's no Mamoswine there, I'd hate to clean up after them." I laughed thinking that I was being funny but the woman shot me a look. I abruptly stopped and looked away, "Fine..." I muttered, "So does this mean I got the job?" I asked. The woman nodded and shoo'd me away from her. I nodded and smiled thanking her with no response and left the building.

I sat in my car for about five minutes and sighed in relief. It wasn't that hard. I smiled and looked in my rear view mirror seeing the bags under my eyes from being so tired. I touched them gently and groaned remembering how early I had to wake up at. I sighed and began to start the car up again to drive back home.


End file.
